


Never Before

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Before Steve, Bucky enjoyed sex, engaging in it frequently with various partners, enjoying himself and the pleasure he could bring others. But when Steve came along his world was flipped upside-fucking-down. Bucky had never felt so desperate, so needy, so pathetic for someone. He had never once been brought to tears during sex or because of sex but Steve brought them out of him almost every time, whether it be from the sex itself or for begging for it. He had no idea what his body and what his mind were capable of during sex until he came along. It was like Bucky had never had sex before Steve entered his life.





	Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one got away from me, lmao. I usually like to plan things out but I literally wrote this on my phone off and on in a day. 
> 
> I graciously accept love, compliments, requests, and kindly worded critiques!
> 
> Un-beta’d. Enjoy!!

Bucky knows it’s a lost cause. He’s done everything in his power to change his behavior and mindset but nothing has seemed to work. He was terrifyingly embarrassed in the beginning, to the point of almost being brought to tears a few times, but he’s learned to simply accept this about himself. 

Bucky is a cock slut. 

No— Bucky is a cock slut for  _ Steve_. 

Before Steve, Bucky enjoyed sex, engaging in it frequently with various partners, enjoying himself and the pleasure he could bring others. But when Steve came along his world was flipped upside-_fucking_ -down. Bucky had never felt so desperate, so needy, so pathetic for someone. He had never once been brought to tears during sex or because of sex but Steve brought them out of him almost every time, whether it be from the sex itself or for begging for it. He had no idea what his body and what his mind were capable of during sex until he came along. It was like Bucky had never had sex before Steve entered his life. 

Bucky struggled with the thoughts and tears and feelings that came with constantly craving sex from Steve. He was a very independent person, doing his own thing and living his own life. He had never felt attached to someone like Steve. Not only did he struggle with those things, he struggled with who—_what_—  he turned into when engaging in sexual acts with Steve. Bucky doesn’t even recognize himself or his voice, saying and doing things that he later realizes are mortifying. 

Steve can get him to willingly do almost anything. Steve sweet talking him makes his bones turn to rubber, his cock so hard he’s worried sometimes that he’ll come without even touching himself, his mind floaty and soft. Steve calls him  _sweet boy_ and _sugar_ and talks about him and his body like he owns Bucky and  _fuck _does he own Bucky. It’s because of this that he has started to accept this new-found sexual side of himself— It makes Steve happy. _So happy_. 

The first time Bucky talked dirty back to Steve in bed, he had two back-to-back orgasms, shooting all over the sheets and then all over himself after Steve flipped him over and continued to fuck him into the mattress. Bucky cried so hard at the intensity of it Steve didn’t fuck him for over a week. And that was a struggle for Bucky because he would never bring himself to the point of begging (Begging for sex?! How embarrassing...) but he had never wanted or needed someone so badly in his life. Bucky ended up cracking, embarrassed and teary-eyed, frantically whispering his pleas on Steve’s lips as he rocked himself in his lap, against two strong thighs and a hard cock. Steve let him keep begging, music to his goddamn ears, as he coaxed him through an orgasm in his pants like a fucking  _teenager_. 

The first time Bucky let Steve eat him out he had him on all fours, thighs spread, face in the sheets. It had taken time and effort on Steve’s part to work Bucky up to the point of ass-eating but _shit _was it worth it. Bucky came in under a minute, mortified, stunned with a high-pitched whine of “_Noooooooo_ ...”, trying to fight it off, until Steve gave his plush ass a smack and demanded, “Do it. Give it to me,” into his skin. Steve ended up rolling him over, pushing into Bucky’s lax body, and fucking him while he was still in the throes of an intense orgasm, murmuring how sweet he was, how perfect, how responsive, how happy he made Steve. 

The first time Steve referred to himself as _Daddy_ was  also the first time Bucky had hit Sub Space. Steve called it “_Sweet Space**"**_, always asking something like, _"_ _You goin’ sweet on me, Buck?_ ”. Bucky had never ever seen the appeal to the Daddy Kink, nor had he ever come close to dropping, but one led to the other and knocked his ass out. Nothing made Steve happier than Bucky being so greatly effected by one of his biggest kinks, almost a necessary one in a relationship. Bucky’s head had been fuzzy ever since Steve insisted on soft touches and dirty thoughts whispered into his ear at a movie. After coming home and barely making it through the door, Steve was plastered against Bucky’s back, laid out on the couch, arm around his neck, other hand on his hip, mouth at his ear. Bucky’s head was fuzzy, his ass throbbed, his cock pulsed, and Steve’s thrusts were deep and strong. _“_ _Bein’ so sweet for me, sugar. Lettin’ Daddy take what he wants, such a good boy,_ ” he had breathed into his ear, following it with a deep groan and nip at the flesh there, and Bucky plummeted. When he came to he felt safe and sated and sticky, Steve stroking his face and neck, in awe of the younger man. Bucky loved making Steve happy. 

He’s learned to accept these new emotions and thoughts and awakenings that Steve has provided him with. It’s still a process and he doesn’t get as embarrassed as much. But Bucky was a cock slut,  _Steve’s cock slut_, and he sometimes still hates how much he enjoys having Steve’s dick in his mouth. He has the single most perfect cock, long and thick, a little above average in both categories, so perfect Bucky could shed tears. Bucky craves to look up the length of Steve’s big muscular body, at Steve’s face under his thick lashes, his cock hitting the back of his throat, swallowing around it. He has always enjoyed blowjobs, once again being a people-pleaser, but he throws his mind, body, and soul into blowjobs with Steve. Whether it be rough, aggressive, sloppy ones or teasing, wet, erotic ones— Bucky loves sucking Steve’s cock. He’s still working around to being open and accepting about it, still bashful at times, but he doesn’t let anything get in his way. 

Which is why his current predicament is  _heavenly_ for him, so much so that he’s already floaty and sweet, relaxed and pliable. He’s laid out on Steve’s dining room table, having been picked up and placed there with deep sweet kisses, and Steve worked him out of his clothes gently but with purpose. Bucky helped where he could, floaty mind making it difficult to lend a hand, and he eventually just laid back, stretched across the hard wood. Steve kept cooing and calling him  _baby_, dropping soft kisses to his skin as more and more skin became available. He moves Bucky where he wants him and he picks up on Steve’s desires quickly. Oh.  _Oh._

Bucky let’s out a soft moan as Steve turns him and lays his head down at the end of the table gently, head pulled back and offset enough to fall backwards and dangle off the edge slightly.  _Oh_. Steve groans lightly, running his hands along Bucky’s lithe but muscular body, taking a few seconds to pay attention to his sensitive nipples, causing Bucky to keen and whine. Bucky missed the part where Steve took his shirt off but he wastes no time in gazing up at him reverently, taking in every curve and muscle, and it all makes him want to make Steve feel good, to make him happy. His pants are still on and Bucky goes to reach for them, making grabby hands, but Steve stops him with a pointed look and a _nu-uh_. Bucky’s hands are to stay on the table by his side, which causes him to let out an argumentative whimper, wanting so badly to touch Steve. But Steve said no. 

Bucky watches with hooded eyes as Steve reaches for the belt buckle on his jeans, taking the time to tease himself, run his fingers and hand delicately over the denim covering his own erection. He squirms and makes small needy noises as Steve cups himself, squeezing, groaning softly. 

“Daddy wants your mouth, sugar. You gonna let me use that mouth? That perfect fuckin' mouth? Been thinkin’ about it all day...”

Bucky nods his head frantically, back arching as he squirms with need, soft noises and words that probably make some sort of confirming answer flowing out of him. 

Steve talks in a low voice as he removes his remaining clothes, taking his time, making Bucky  want _more_. 

“Want to go slow, want to feel your mouth, your throat. Wanna rub my cock all over those rosy fuckin’ lips, get you all messy and wet. Want you to be all loose and sweet and let me use you, Buck. Can you do that? Can you do that for Daddy, baby?” 

That’s all he wants, swear to fucking God, that’s all he wants. His face breaks out into a slow smile, fingers curling to grip at the table, head nodding. Steve hums, hand dropping to run his fingers along Bucky’s bottom lip. 

“I need words, sugar. Wanna hear you say it.” 

Bucky gives Steve’s fingers a few kitten licks before answering in a low voice, “Want you to use my mouth, Daddy. I’ll be sweet, I promise. Please?” He knows Steve loves when he’s polite, asks him for what he wants, uses his manners. Steve lets a deep moan break through his lips as he pushes the tips of his fingers into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky finds himself moaning around them, cheeks burning as a blush floods them in embarrassment.

“_Fuck_, what a sweet boy. Look at you, moanin’ around my fingers. Haven’t even got my cock out yet, Buck.” 

Bucky gives Steve’s fingers a suck as he continues to moan, back arching, cock jumping, wanting Steve to gauge his level of desperation. Having Steve’s digits in his mouth is making him want Steve’s cock that much more. He lets Bucky lick over them a few more times before pulling them out, all shiny and wet, and laving them over Bucky’s nipples a few times.  _Fuck_, he’s so sensitive, always has been, how embarrassing. He squeezes his eyes shut, fighting off the moan, and Steve clicks his tongue. 

“So fuckin’ responsive, sugar. I love it, makes me so happy,” he tells Bucky and,  _Christ_, that eases some of his embarrassment. It makes Steve happy. Steve is happy; he did that. Bucky let’s out yet another soft noise, one of content, and reaches his head forward a bit to close the gap between his face and Steve’s jeans, Steve’s cock. His lips meet a denim-clad rock-hard bulge and Steve’s hips rock into the touch, into Bucky’s face. It takes every ounce of self-control he has to not move his hands or roll over and push Steve down onto the chair behind him. He tries so hard, shockingly proud of himself. They both moan in unison as Bucky opens his mouth, teeth running over Steve’s cock, tongue pushing against the fabric. Steve’s slightly calloused hand drops to Bucky’s chin, cupping it as he pushes his hips into Bucky’s face softly. He hears Steve moan raggedly and Bucky mirrors it in sheer reaction, feeling shaky and floaty at the older man just fucking using his body for his own pleasure. 

Steve pulls back with hesitation that is palpable, leaving Bucky gasping, and he finally works his pants open, shoving them down his legs. Bucky lets out a pathetic “_Please_...”, for what he isn’t entirely sure, but Steve is quick to reassure and hush him— “I know, baby. Daddy’s got you.” Steve manages to get his jeans and briefs off, thrown to the side and quickly forgotten, and Bucky let’s out an involuntary sob at the sight of Steve above him, now completely naked. This is how Steve was made to look, like a fucking Greek god, miles of smooth skin and muscles and power and control.  _Fuck_. Steve stands over Bucky, stroking his thick cock in one hand casually, eyes locked with his, and Bucky thinks for a second he might come right there on this fucking dining room table, without even being touched. He whimpers, and like the slut for Steve he is, opens his mouth wide, licking his lips. 

Thank fuck, Steve doesn’t even hesitate, moaning loudly in appreciation for Bucky’s submissive action, and slips the tip of his leaking cock into his mouth. Steve likes any kind of blowjob he has the pleasure of receiving from Bucky, but Bucky has come to realize that Steve loves slow and gentle ones, where Bucky is just a wet hole to use, where he gets off on Bucky’s kitten licks and kisses and feel of his open mouth. Ones that take an hour, the slow build almost painful, ones that send Bucky under. It’s erotic and shocking and everything that Bucky wants to give Steve— _worship_. 

Steve’s hand is cradling Bucky’s head gently, fingers carding through his hair, and Bucky lets out an indecent moan at the taste and feel of the older man on his tongue, between his lips. Bucky gives Steve a gentle suck before licking softly around the head, cupping it with his lips, gentle gentle gentle. He can hear Steve’s heavy breathing, feel Steve’s hand in his hair, his cock twitching against his lips. He pushes his tongue out along the shaft, encouraging Steve to push in more, to use him more, and Steve obliges slowly, letting his cock fall deeper into Bucky’s mouth. 

“_Fuck_, so sweet, kitten,” Steve groans, watching his cock slowly inch in and out of Bucky’s lips, holding up his head. Bucky  _preens_, only hearing that term of endearment when he’s being especially sweet and good for Steve, when Steve plans on wrecking him. He relaxes his throat on Steve’s next thrust in, coaxing him deep, and he lets out a guttural groan around his cock, Steve filling up his mouth and throat._Fuck_. Steve holds there, feeling Bucky swallow around his cock, struggle, and pulls back slowly with a loud exhale, resting his cock on Bucky’s glistening lips. Bucky gasps against his cock, both in the need for oxygen and in the desire for Steve pulsing through his body, and he watches as Steve takes his own cock in hand. He gives it a few long strokes, pulling it up almost against his stomach, and Bucky is already nodding his head and whining pitifully at what he knows is coming. 

“Such a fuckin’ wet dream, Jesus wept, Buck...” he practically growls as Bucky purses his lips, mouthing at Steve’s balls against the pair, swirling his tongue and slurping, moving his head from side to side. Bucky feels his body shaking, trembling, feeling sloppy and loose and wet, and he feels like he might cry at how good he feels, how right this feels. His cock feels like it might burst, his mind floaty, his body light. He never wants to be anywhere else. 

Steve brings a big hand down to curl around his throat gently and Bucky knows exactly what this means, can’t help himself. 

“Yeah, yeah,  _yeah_,” he cries eagerly, arching his neck into Steve’s grip, twisting his body, opening his mouth wide. Steve’s exhale could pass for an approving moan, fingers tightening around the column of Bucky’s throat briefly before he slides his cock back into his mouth. Bucky is quick to extend his tongue, relax his throat, lay lax against the table, as Steve slides home. Fuck,  _so deep_; Steve is so deep. There’s always a few seconds where Bucky’s brain panics when Steve fucks his throat because there’s no way he should fit. Steve is so big and he is so deep but Bucky has come to realize through the last few months that he can take it, having very little gag reflex, and he  loves it. Steve’s stomach digs into his face, grinding his cock into Bucky’s mouth, hand gripping his neck, feeling himself fuck into Bucky through the skin beneath his palm. 

“Jesus  _fucking_ Christ, Buck. Holy shit, baby,” Steve moans, grinding in once more before pulling back, tip of his cock still resting in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky takes a few shaky breaths in, gently sucking and licking at Steve’s cock. He realizes his eyes are watering as he goes to look up at Steve, wanting to see his face, his eyes, and he cries out when he feels one of Steve’s warm hands wrap around his own forgotten cock. Steve takes that moment to push in again, Bucky lax from the pleasure of his hand,and if he could have screamed he would have because suddenly Steve’s body is over his own and his lips are wrapped around Bucky’s dripping cock. Bucky frantically reminds himself he needs to breathe, but all he can do is struggle, body shaking and arching, moaning and shouting around Steve’s cock in his mouth. The older man grunts in time with his shallow thrusts into Bucky’s face at the same time he drags his lips up and down Bucky’s cock. 

“Gotta breathe, baby. Gotta open up for Daddy, come on. There you go, so good, so  _goddamn_ good.” 

Bucky hasn’t stopped making frantic noises, mouth so full spit his starting to leak out of the seam of his lips, thighs spread wide, toes curling. To his own ears it sounds like Bucky is sobbing, and maybe he is crying, but simultaneously being used by Steve and having Steve’s mouth on his own cock is almost too much. Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head as he feels Steve’s tongue flutter below the head of his cock, gripping it in one hand, and he’s gonna come,  _oh fuck he’s gonna come__._ He lets out a few desperate hysterical cries around Steve’s cock, legs and torso shaking and moving, arching off the table, and Steve pulls off and back with a loud groan. Bucky clenches his body, coughing and groaning and gasping, fighting his orgasm off with everything he has in him. He can feel the wetness around his eyes and the spit trail down his cheek and into his hair and it makes him feel filthy. He continues to catch his breath, watching Steve look at him and tug on his cock like Bucky’s the best thing he’s ever seen, like he wants to eat Bucky alive. His throat aches, his cock throbs, his body thrums, and Steve speaks. 

“Gonna fuck that sweet little pussy, Buck. Gonna fuck it while you’re sweet and floaty and you’re gonna come all over my cock. Yeah?”

Oh fuck.  _ Oh fuck.  _

Bucky has a physical reaction to Steve’s words, letting out a hiccup and a sob, head shaking, cock drooling. Steve’s never referred to his ass as...as—

“S’not...it isn’t...” Bucky tries to say, cheeks on fire, spreading to his neck and chest, and Steve’s pulling him, moving him to where he wants him. 

“It isn’t what, sugar?” Steve inquires and Bucky is on his back still, head the opposite direction now, Steve gripping his thighs, pushing them open. Bucky has the urge to cover his face in shock and embarrassment, unable to say the words. 

“Isn’t what, Buck? You think I’m wrong?” Steve questions, amused and heated, hands running up and down Bucky’s sides, softly grinding his cock into Bucky’s taint. Bucky can’t even look at Steve, almost to tears because of sheer shock and embarrassment. He shakes his head. 

“Nuh-uh. It isn’t...s’not a p-pussy,” he manages to nearly whisper, and Steve makes a soft pleased hum at hearing such a dirty word come out of the younger man’s mouth. He grips Bucky’s hips, pulls his ass off the table slightly, and Bucky watches as Steve sticks his thumb in his mouth and brings it down to Bucky’s ass, pushing into his hole immediately.  Shit . Bucky cries out in time for Steve to grip his neck with his other hand, pulling him to curl towards Steve, wet finger still in his ass. Bucky moans as Steve bring his lips to his, kisses gentle and relaxed, and then Steve is talking low against his mouth. 

“Oh, Buck— but this is the sweetest pussy I’ve ever had.” 

Bucky chokes on his moan, eyes rolling back into his head, and he hears himself whine, “_Holy shit, oh fuck_ .” Steve pumps his thumb in and out of Bucky’s clenching hole a few times before letting him lay back against the table and Bucky thinks he might be in danger of coming  again.  Fuck, _Steve’s mouth_. Why does Bucky find his words so humiliatingly hot? The scratch of a chair being dragged along the wood floor tears Bucky away from his thoughts, watching as Steve literally pulls a chair up to Bucky’s ass, licking his lips.  _Oh my god._

Bucky meets Steve’s hooded eyes with his own and they stay locked onto Bucky’s as he leans forward and softly kisses up his cock, kisses loud and wet. Bucky keens, head falling back into the dining room table with a  _thump_, letting out an indecent noise. Bucky feels Steve’s strong hands grip his thighs, spreading them before sticking his head between his legs, plopping them down onto his broad shoulders. Bucky feels like he’s hyperventilating. 

“Mmm, can’t believe you don’t think this is a pussy, Buck,” Steve pauses to erotically kiss at Bucky’s hole a few times before continuing, “Such a pretty wet boy pussy, sugar. S’this Daddy’s pussy, Bucky? Is it?”. Steve’s wet lips drag along his hole and taint as he speaks and Bucky lets out another hiccup, so turned on he’s sure he’s crying now. He brings his hands up to his face, tugging at his hair, sticking a finger into his mouth, trying so hard not to cry or come, and Steve licks broadly over his hole a few times, teasing. 

“Come on, Buck. Say it. Say this is Daddy’s pussy.” 

Bucky whines loudly, eyes squeezing shut, and when Steve takes the time to slurp and lav at his balls, Bucky breaks. 

“Oh fuck, s’Daddy’s p-pus...pussy. S’Daddy’s...” Bucky cries, moaning at hearing himself say such dirty things and at the feeling of Steve’s tongue in his ass. His hands are clutching at his own neck, his shoulders, his collarbones, anything at this point that help ground himself. Steve is relentless though, and Bucky should have known that once he got Bucky to say something filthy he’d keep pushing for it. 

“Mmm, that’s right, sugar. Watch me. Look at me eat this sweet little pussy, Buck. Watch Daddy eat your little pussy,” Steve demands and Bucky knows better than to disobey, even if it is a request that makes shame and humiliation roll down his spine. He sits up on his elbows and nearly shouts when his eyes find Steve’s and he watches as the older man flicks his tongue across his hole. Steve looks incredible between his legs, beard rubbing against the tender skin of Bucky’s thighs, hands cradling his thighs and ass, giving his little hole sloppy and wet and filthy treatment. Steve tells Bucky all the time, ever since Bucky gave him the green light, that he could eat Bucky’s ass all day,  _breakfast, lunch, and dinner, baby_.  Steve’s an animal. Bucky adores him. 

“_Daddy_ ...” Bucky whines pitifully, teeth tugging at his bottom lip, stomach clenching as he both watches and feels Steve’s tongue press into his ass and fuck him.  _Christ_. Bucky tries again. 

“Daddy, want you fuck me, please please  _please_,” Bucky pleads in this high needy voice, Steve tongue-fucking his ass earnestly now, with vigor. Steve pulls back briefly to whisper, “You what, Buck?” before diving right in again and Bucky just knew he’d make him say it.  _Fuck_ . 

“Want...want Daddy to fuck t-this pussy, please. _Oh _ _please_, fuck my little pussy,” and Bucky’s got him. Steve moans into Bucky’s ass, loud and uninhibited, giving it a few more licks and kisses before he’s reaching to the ground for his pants, pulling out a small lube packet from the pocket. Bucky doesn’t have the energy or care to scoff at Steve’s assumptions or plans, appreciating his preparedness, and soon one of Steve’s big fingers is at his hole. He can feel Steve’s spit dripping down his body and onto the table underneath him and it makes him shiver and feel dirty. Bucky takes a moment to self-assess, check-in with himself. He feels on edge, vibrating with anticipation, but his brain feels light and floaty, almost drunk. He feels good, if not a little desperate. Steve’s finger breaches his body and it easily accepts his first digit after Steve’s treatment, Bucky letting out a sigh of a moan to finally have something inside of him. He blushes at the thought. 

“Oh, Buck, can’t wait to feel this pussy, baby.  _Shit_,” Steve marvels, and Bucky trembles, another big finger sliding right alongside the first. His toes dig into the edge of the table, thighs spread wide, and he almost screams when he feels Steve’s lips cover the head of his cock. It’s too much, too much feeling, too much pleasure, too much build-up. He’s shouting and crying, arguably hysterical, as Steve pumps his fingers and slides up and down Bucky’s cock, and he’s trying to warn Steve with words and with his hands pushing at Steve’s head. 

“_Nonono_, I’m gonna come, oh fuck, Steve, you’re gonna make me _coooooooome_,” Bucky cries, sobbing as he grips Steve’s hair between his fingers and Steve’s fingers pumping into his ass. He feels the older man moan around him, cock hitting the back of Steve’s throat, and he can’t hold on anymore. Bucky feels tears slip down his cheeks as he groans, torso shaking, ass clenching, Steve’s fingers stroking in and out as his mouth does the same around his erection. It’s overwhelming and perfect and Bucky has never felt more pleasure in his life, he swears, and Steve swallows Bucky down, not letting a drop escape. He’s gasping and laid out on the table beneath him, eyes shut, and he registers a third finger being added and a tight fist around his sensitive cock.  _Oh shit_ . Steve’s not stopping. Steve’s still touching him, still pumping his fingers and his fist. 

“Steve, oh fuck fuck  _fuck_. Daddy, no, don’t—“ 

“Gonna get more than one out of you, sugar. Gonna come again but this time with Daddy’s cock in this sweet pussy,” Steve growls into the skin of his stomach and Bucky moans, shaking his head, so so sensitive.  _Shit_, if people knew this well put-together extremely successful lawyer living in Brooklyn talked to his boyfriend, who was ten years his junior, like this they’d be stunned, shocked, mortified. Turned the fuck on. Bucky is stunned himself to feel his cock stay hard in Steve’s grip and when he feels fingers strike his prostate he sobs. It’s almost too much. Almost. 

“Please, _please_! Oh fuck, Daddy please,” Bucky begs, clenching around Steve’s fingers in his ass, hands grabbing at Steve’s face. Always in control, his movements are calm and measured, letting Bucky’s cock go, removing his fingers, and grabbing the remaining lube from the packet. He smears it across his cock, so hard and perfect, and Bucky’s head falls back against the table as Steve grabs at his thighs. Bucky sighs when he feels the head of Steve’s thick cock push against his hole, the first moment of penetration always his favorite, and he savors it with a low groan, Steve letting out his own noise. Bucky continues to groan, Steve continuing to push in, and Bucky does take a moment to acknowledge that his ass feels as wet as a pussy, that they may be more similar than he’d like to admit. 

“_Fuck_, Bucky, holy shit you feel so good, baby,” Steve moans, grinding his body into Bucky’s, sliding him down the table more, before climbing up on it himself. Bucky let’s out a noise in objection, worried about the table for a second, before Steve is covering his body with his own larger one and Bucky no longer cares about the fucking table. He loves being surrounded and cradled and worshipped by Steve. Steve is groaning as he adjusts, one arm slipping under Bucky’s neck as the other cups his ass, pulling it up and into his crotch. Bucky is bent in half, legs nearly resting on Steve’s broad shoulders, and his eyelids flutter closed as he gasps and cries. Steve’s talking into the skin of Bucky’s cheek, rocking softly into him, letting him get used to the feel, holding him. 

“Can never get enough of you, sugar, goddamn. So sweet, so tight, so loving. How’d I get so lucky? Hmm?” 

Steve litters his neck and face with soft kisses, cherishing him, and begins to deepens his thrusts, Bucky bringing his hands up to hold onto Steve’s neck and head. Having Steve inside of him so quickly after an orgasm is overwhelming and it’s evident Steve is aware of that, off to a slower start than normal. Bucky is appreciative. Steve leaves little to no space between the two of them, thrusts shallow but pointed, and Bucky’s eyes close as they roll back into his head. The table shakes beneath them and Steve brings the hand cupping his ass up to hold onto Bucky’s cheek, kissing his lips chastely a few times, before moving it back. Everything Bucky is feeling is overwhelming, extremely so, but it’s also so perfect, knowing he’s making Steve so happy. Steve groans. 

“Such a perfect wet pussy, baby. Mmm, you gonna let Daddy fuck it? Yeah?” 

Bucky just nods his head frantically,  _mmph mmph mmph_,  cheek rubbing against Steve’s bearded one, and he relishes in the feeling of Steve’s increased pace. At this inclined angle each one of his thrusts hits that little bundle of nerves deep within Bucky and it has him crying again, Steve so deep, holy shit. Did he ever _stop_ crying? Bucky is gasping, holding onto Steve where he can, and Steve’s thrusts turn relentless, skin smacking skin, just pounding into Bucky. He’s groaning loudly into the side of Bucky’s face, holding him close as he fucks into him, and his hand grips Bucky’s ass, pulling it up in time with his thrusts. 

“Daddy wants to feel this sweet little ass pulse all over his cock. You close, Buck? Want me to touch you?” Steve breathes onto Bucky’s mouth, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. Bucky nods, eyes wide as he looks back at Steve, and he manages a,“_Pleeeaaassse_ ,” before Steve is gripping his cock. Steve always talks Bucky to and through his orgasm, unable to hold back, and this time is no different. 

“You make me so happy, Bucky, holy shit. Tryin’ new things, givin’ me so much, fuck, I love you so fucking much—“ Bucky cries out, grapples at Steve’s shoulders, rubs the side of his face into Steve’s. His grip on Bucky’s cock is relentless, as are his thrusts, and Bucky feels the familiar build. 

“Oh, Daddy I’m gonna come. _Steve_...”

“Yeah? Gonna come all over us, Buck? I get to feel that boy pussy come and shake all over my cock and then get to fuck my cum into you? Yeah? You want that?” 

Bucky’s head drops back onto Steve’s arm, his eyes roll, and he hears himself shouting, crying, sobbing,  _yes yes yes_ , hands gripping Steve’s neck as he holds on. His first orgasm was a slow-build but this one is entirely different; it’s fucking shattering, gutting, ripped from his body. His legs shake on Steve’s shoulders, body limp elsewhere, cock shooting an impressive amount of release all over Steve’s hand, and Steve coos in his ear, kissing all over the side of his face. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky. Oh fuck, so sweet, so fuckin’ hot, honey. Can feel you pulsing and milking my cock,  fuck . S’Daddy’s turn? Make this pussy all messy with my cum? Yeah?” 

Bucky can’t breathe, gasping against Steve’s lips, nodding his head as he tries to stay alert, pulling his arms up to wrap them around Steve’s neck, holding on. Steve pulls Bucky impossibly closer, torso rubbing along his sensitive cock, both hands now holding onto the sides of Bucky’s head. Steve loves intimate and close orgasms. He also loves when Bucky talks him to it, participates in every way possible. Bucky clenches down on Steve’s cock, timing it with his thrusts, and he hears Steve’s breath turn ragged. 

“Fill this pussy up, Daddy. Come on, come in this pussy,” he manages to breathe against Steve’s lips, eyes locked, and that’s all it takes. Steve is groaning, shaking, pulling Bucky into him, thrusts soft but deep, eyebrows creased in pleasure. Bucky let’s out soft noises in response, relishing in the feel of Steve filling him up, intimate beyond compare. One of Steve’s hands moves down to grip Bucky’s ass, pulling him up as he simultaneously grinds down and into him, groaning, and Bucky lets his body fall into complete sated relaxation. 

They lay there, breathing each other in, catching their breath, and Steve litters Bucky’s face with gentle kisses. Before he can help himself Bucky is giggling, easy grin plastered on his face. Steve doesn’t move but makes an inquiring  huff to which Bucky replies, “We have to serve dinner on this table in less than 24 hours to super important business people.” Steve chuckles into Bucky’s neck, snuggling into him more as his legs move down from Steve’s shoulders. 

“Well,  _super important business people_ won’t know.” Bucky chooses to ignore Steve's mocking tone.

“We need a new table.”

“I’ll fuck you on that too.” 

Steve nips on Bucky’s ear lobe and Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“Insatiable old man...”

“Ungrateful punk. You love it. Admit it.”

Bucky sighs contentedly. 

“Of course I love you...”

Steve hums. 

“I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
